Evek
Gul Evek was a commanding officer in the Cardassian Fourth Order, assigned as representative and overseer of Cardassian affairs in the Demilitarized Zone in 2370. He was also commander of the Vetar, a warship. One of Evek's first missions as overseer in the Demilitarized Zone was to oversee the transfer of the former Federation colony on Dorvan V to Cardassian control. However, Evek arrived several weeks early while Starfleet was still in the process of evacuating the civilians on the planet. Evek's troops' presence was highly provocative, and precipitated a brief firefight with the Federation colonists. However, rather than ordering more troops to "pacify" the colony, Evek ordered a withdrawal in the interests of preserving the peace treaty with the Federation. Evek confided in Jean-Luc Picard that he had lost two of his three sons during the Cardassian wars. In order to avoid a renewed war, Evek agreed to the controversial settlement in which Federation colonists on Dorvan V and elsewhere would be permitted to retain their homes under Cardassian rule. ( ) in 2371]] Evek was contacted by Miles O'Brien from Deep Space 9 concerning an infestation of Cardassian voles on the station. Evek offered little help, sardonically suggesting that a Federation withdrawal from Bajor would solve their vole problems. ( ) At the start of the Maquis uprising against the Cardassian rule of the colonies in the Demilitarized Zone, Evek was responsible for capturing and interrogating William Samuels, a Maquis operative who was responsible for the destruction of the freighter Bok'Nor at Deep Space 9. Using the information acquired from Samuels, he confronted Federation colony leaders on Volan III and accused them of participating in an official Starfleet plot to secretly arm the colonists against the Cardassians – while at the same time the Central Command was arming its own citizens in turn. ( ) On stardate 47941.7, The came to the rescue of Evek and his crew when his ship was attacked by several Maquis ships. Evek and Picard exchanged words, each accusing the other of not doing enough to suppress the skirmishes in the Demilitarized Zone. ( ) Not much later, Evek arrested Miles O'Brien on charges of sedition against the Cardassian Union by secretly transporting a cargo of photon torpedo warheads aboard his runabout. Evek testified at O'Brien's trial that these warheads were destined for the Maquis, and were evidence of further Federation attempts to arm the rebel colonists against the Cardassians. In reality, the warheads had been planted by Evek's men as part of a Cardassian plot to discredit the Federation's policy in the Demilitarized Zone. ( ) In 2371, Evek, while in command of the Vetar, pursued a Maquis raider, the Val Jean, piloted by Chakotay into the Badlands. The Vetar was struck by a plasma storm inside the Badlands and was disabled. ( ) Appendices Background Gul Evek was played by actor Richard Poe. Along with Quark, Morn, and Q, Evek is one of only four characters to appear in all three Star Trek series based in the 24th century: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. Evek, Julian Bashir, Quark, Morn, and Chekote are the only characters to appear in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine prior to appearing in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Appearances * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** Apocrypha His mirror universe counterpart appears in the novel The Mirror-Scaled Serpent. External link * de:Evek es:Evek Category:Cardassians Category:Guls Category:Cardassian military personnel